prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC535
Nattsu no Kagi to Komachi no Kokoro is the thirty-fifth episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The fourth season of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis The episode begins with Natts, reading a Komachi's book in the same room with Komachi. Then her friends were spying her and seeing what would Natts tell Komachi about the book. However, Natts kept reading the book making Komachi wonder he didn't like it. Suddenly, Coco then came and then joined the girls and were seeing Natts. Natts finished it, and told Komachi it was a nice piece of work, the girls hearing it then came up to Komachi to congratulate her. Then the girls left, as Natts touched his necklase telling the "Key of Hope". It was night then Natts still woried about the key, then suddenly Coco came and was playing with it, making Natts annoyed. Meanwhile, in Nightmare, Kawarino was searching for Hadenya, however, Bunbee told him that she had taken a day-off, Kawarino knowing it then called, Bloody and told him to defeat the Cures. The next day, everyone went to a shop, Natts the was telling about a new story to Komachi and she accepted. Everyone then got devided as they were getting their own things, Urara with Karen and Rin, while Komachi with Natts, and Nozomi with Coco. Komachi went a library, and was hearing Natts' story about Coco, as Coco used to sneak up on him, and gave him books. After telling the story, Nozomi told Coco that she wanted Natts to smile once. Natts and Komachi decided the book and went out, then suddenly Bloody appeared next to a piano. Bloody then started to tell about Natts' necklase as it was the key to the Palmier Kingdom. After telling, Bloody took a Kowaina mask and threw it to the ground as then the power spreaded out, making many hands. Everyone then felt something was wrong and hurried to the place. Komachi then panicked and turned into a Cure. She started fighting, as then her friends appeared, and transformed. While the Cures fighted, Bloody asked a question on how did the Palmier Kingdom got in ruins. Natts then answered as he forgot to lock it, and then the Kingdom fell in ruins. Natts then told Bloody it was his fault, and Bloody answered as it was true. Cure Mint hearing it told Natts that it wasn't his fault, but then she got stuck. Bloody then continued as he said he didn't have the right to have the Dream Collet. Natts was about to however he got stopped by Cure Mint telling him to not giv up, she then unlocked herself, and went to Natts and protected him by Mint Shield, after they all regrouped and Cure Dream performed Crystal Shoot, and everything got to normal. Natts felt afraid and left, Cure Mint seeing it then followed him. At Natts House, Natts was looking at the key then Komachi entered in, Natts felt it, and then went to her. He said that she had to take better care for herself, Komachi hearing it then became happy, as she was begining to cry. Natts saw it and then touched her face as she then became flatered. Next day, Komachi begined her book, Karen came at her and asked about who was it. Komachi answered as it was about a woman, who finded someone who made her heart shine. Major Events *Bloody attacks the Cures for the first time. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Bloody *Bunbee Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes